Zurich Zoo of Freaks
“''A free bird leaps on the back of the wind and floats downstream till the current ends and dips his wing in the orange suns rays and dares to claim the sky.'' But a bird that stalks down his narrow cage can seldom see through his bars of rage his wings are clipped and his feet are tied so he opens his throat to sing. The caged bird sings with a fearful trill of things unknown but longed for still and his tune is heard on the distant hill for the caged bird sings of freedom. The free bird thinks of another breeze and the trade winds soft through the sighing trees and the fat worms waiting on a dawn-bright lawn and he names the sky his own. But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams his shadow shouts on a nightmare scream his wings are clipped and his feet are tied so he opens his throat to sing. The caged bird sings with a fearful trill of things unknown but longed for still and his tune is heard on the distant hill for the caged bird sings of freedom.” ― Maya Angelou What Is It A zoo (short for zoological park or zoological garden, and also called a menagerie) is a facility in which animals are confined within enclosures, displayed to the public, and in which they may also be bred. Freak Show A freak show is an exhibition of biological rarities, referred to as "freaks of nature". Typical features would be physically unusual humans, such as those uncommonly large or small, those with both male and female secondary sexual characteristics, people with other extraordinary diseases and conditions, and performances that are expected to be shocking to the viewers. Heavily tattooed or pierced people have sometimes been seen in freak shows, as have attention-getting physical performers such as fire-eating and sword-swallowing acts. Human Zoo Human zoos were 19th- and 20th-century public exhibits of humans, usually in a so-called natural or primitive state. The displays often emphasized the cultural differences between Europeans of Western civilization and non-European peoples. Ethnographic zoos were often predicated on unilinealism, scientific racism and social Darwinism. Zurich Zoo of Freaks Much like the Zoo's and Freak Show's of old, Zurich Zoo of Freaks is a place where "freaks" are displayed in cages like animal's for the entertainment of "normal citizens". In this context the freaks are Corrupted, Forsaken, and the truly odd Tainted while the "normal citizens" are the Touched and "regular looking" Tainted visitors. People come from all around to get a look at the weirdo's in the cages... the monsters under the bed... the thieves that steal little children from the forest. It's also the center of Zurich's black market, one that has been turned a blind eye due to their support int he war effort, even with all the narcotics passed through and used to subdue the Forsaken. Very few in Zurich really know of this practice, even a lot of the Humanist commanders have no idea. Layout The zoo itself if built into the ruins of an old museum, fitted with cages, tanks, and viewing platforms for the visitors to walk along. The place itself is open to the air and has a demolished wall to one side. The conditions at the zoo are deplorable to say the least, with humans treated as less than animals might have been in a zoo from the 1800s. It's located near an abandoned subway entrance, one only used in Horror attacks due to the dangers that lurk beneath. Around it are a number of similarly derelict buildings, but out the front there is a large stone court yard. In the basements of the once museum, there are a number of facilities for the Forsaken, Corrupted and Tainted to be 'tampered' with. More often than not this is ether torturing information out of them, extracting valuables such as metal weapons or poison, or in Valhalla Ahnia's case, just being sadistic. It's this practice which is the main income for the zoo. History Six to Eight years ago there was a break into the zoo where the usual drugs were replaced with oak leaves. That combined with the silencing of the normal guards, allowed four Forsaken and their Tainted rescue to escape into the subway. Category:Forest